


Написанному верить

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Они долго договаривались и составляли контракт.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Написанному верить

Они долго договаривались и составляли контракт. Самопишущее перо споро бежало по пергаменту, оставляя за собой строки, подобные топору в руках палача. Им обоим конец, если это кто-то когда-нибудь прочитает. 

Один пункт добавлял Малфой, другой — Гарри. Он жадно смотрел на ровные строчки, ложащиеся друг под друга, и предвкушал, как Малфой ляжет под него. Но пока что они лишь договаривались о правилах, как это произойдет. 

Малфой надиктовал очередную строчку: «Никаких следов на видимых участках кожи». Гарри чуть не фыркнул. Они волшебники или кто вообще? По окончании их «совместного времяпрепровождения» никаких следов и не останется. Заклинания и зелья придуманы не для этого, а вот смекалка на то и существует. От себя он тоже добавил этот пункт: «По окончании секса на коже не должно остаться следов, также не допускаются никакие внутренние повреждения». Как будто расширял запрет, на самом же деле оставлял лазейку своим порочным желаниям. 

Один пункт за другим, они создавали себе уютную клетку, в которую больше никому нельзя будет влезть. Не по любви, но Гарри не мог отрицать привлекательность Малфоя, а тот всегда загорался бурными эмоциями, стоило Гарри мелькнуть на периферии его зрения. 

— Ну что, готово? — спустя пару минут томительной тишины спросил Гарри. Он внес в список все, что хотел, и если Малфой закончил, то ему очень не терпелось перейти к практической части. К закреплению их договора, после которого пергамент вспыхнет жарким пламенем, у Гарри раз в неделю будет право пригласить к себе Драко Малфоя, а у того не будет права отказаться. И во время встреч Гарри сможет попробовать всё, о чем так давно мечтал. 

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Малфой, быстро скользнув по нему взглядом и покраснев. — Подтверждать здесь будем? 

Гарри окинул свое жилище словно бы задумчиво, на самом деле он давно все приготовил. 

— А зачем нам искать другое место. 

Малфой кивнул, простым движением разжигая огонь нетерпения. Облизнулся и взялся за галстук… 

Гарри никак не продумывал начало. С момента, как они встретились с Малфоем — под масками в одном определенном клубе — оба, не сговариваясь, мыслили одинаково и ушли оттуда вместе. У них был довольно цивилизованный разговор, и предложение о контракте возникло как из воздуха. Если они узнали друг друга, значит, и их могут узнать другие. Цели совпали, страхи совпали, желания — тем более. И они все продумали. До самого начала. 

А его ни один не обдумывал. Стояли друг против друга, Драко мял свой изумрудного цвета галстук, а Гарри кусал губы. 

— Как-то неловко. 

— Еще не поздно отступить, — пришел на выручку Гарри. Он сам отступать не желал, в мыслях размечал засосами шею Малфоя и там же мазал ее заживляющей мазью. 

Пока Малфой смотрел в пол и мял сильнее свой чертов галстук, Гарри представлял, как засовывает пальцы ему в зад и трахает ими до тех пор, пока Малфой не запросит пощады. Еще у Гарри в ящике прикроватной тумбочки лежала не распакованной куча взрослых игрушек, и каждая из них безумно пошла бы бледной коже Малфоя. Все это он в красках представлял, но не хотел заставлять Малфоя. 

Первый шаг он должен сделать сам, а потом… строки контракта оставляли богатый выбор. 

Малфой наконец решился и стянул проклятый галстук, взгляда не поднял, но по розовеющим щекам и так все было понятно. Гарри думал предложить переместиться на кровать и открыл даже рот, но слова в нем пересохли вместе со слюной. Малфой сделал шаг вперед и прижался к Гарри самым скромным образом. Сначала даже лицо спрятал у него в шее, а обе ладони положил на грудь. 

Это смотрелось нелепо. 

Таким же нелепым показался и первый поцелуй. Малфой нежно прихватил губами нижнюю губу Гарри и не попытался проникнуть языком внутрь, лишь ласково поглаживая губами губы. 

Чуть отстранившись, осипшим голосом Гарри спросил: 

— Ты никогда до этого? 

— Никогда. Думаешь, я нацепил бы маску и поперся в закрытый гей-клуб, если бы у меня не было с этим проблем? 

Гарри уже давно не вспоминал школу, и сегодня Малфой был просто идеальным с визуальной точки зрения решением проблемы. Худощавые блондины — это именно тот типаж, который не давал ему покоя в семейной жизни. Именно такими были все четыре любовника Гарри. И он не идиот, конечно, увидев сегодня Малфоя, он сложил два и два и был готов повязать себя тайной договора на всю жизнь, если Малфой исполнит его желания. Все желания родом из детства. Гарри считал, что ему повезло. А как иначе, каков процент вероятности, что у школьного врага так же перемкнет на твой счет? Гарри не обольщался, а потому воспринял все как чудо. 

А Малфой дрожал в его руках и тишину принял за призыв к действию. Закрыл глаза и снова примкнул целомудренными поцелуями к губам. 

Гарри тоскливо подумал о черном ребристом дилдо, который так хотел всунуть в Малфоя, надеть на него фартук и попросить выпить с ним чаю. У него практически перед глазами стояла картина, как аккуратно Малфой садится, устраиваясь так, чтобы резиновый член не сильно давил на простату. В этот момент Гарри включил бы вибрацию с маленького пульта, лежащего на столе между ними. Драко наверняка очаровательно стонал бы, если бы это все произошло. 

Гарри скрипнул зубами и с силой притянул к себе вздрогнувшего Малфоя, языком раздвигая его губы, заставляя целоваться страстно, а не несмело. И ради этого он петлял словами? Ради смущенного девственника скреплял себя оковами пусть и не неразрушаемого контракта? 

Когда они вместе упали на кровать, всё ещё слишком одетые, Гарри подумал, что изворачивался он, чтобы не врать. Старая привычка. Может, даже зря потраченное время, все происходящее слишком очевидно намекало — Малфой сам все позволит. 

А глядя на смущенно расстегивающего пуговицы на рубашке Малфоя, Гарри дополнил свои фантазии сексом в одежде. Там ещё десяток пуговиц путался под пальцами в петлях, как не пополнить фантазии, пока разглядываешь. И в мыслях вместе с постыдными желаниями, больше мучившими его, чем приносившими удовольствие, среди прочих вспыхнула, но не истлела надежда. Если вот так, случайно, все станет по-настоящему, почему бы не развестись и… И сколько вообще можно жить во лжи?

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Написанному верить"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
